


Before

by Semi_problematic



Series: Eyewitness Week 2018 [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Ever notice how there aren't any gay couples?" Lukas asked, pulling the sheets back and climbing in, curling up next to Philip. He pulled the boy into his chest, kissing his cheek.Philip hummed for a moment, thinking before nodding. "It's funny considering that most of the gay people at my college are as dramatic as they get.""Rose is dating a theater gay." Lukas mumbled, kissing his ear. "The girl is really sweet but God-""Does she like Hamilton?""Yeah." Lukas grinned.





	Before

Golden rings caught the light from the T.V. while wrapped around each of their fingers. Lukas had his arms wrapped around Philip, his chin resting on his shoulder. Philip was tucked back against his chest, his hair tickling Lukas' cheeks. Reality T.V. was never their thing before they moved to the city, but now it was all they watched. Philip said that it was because they were desperate, but Lukas disagreed. He liked how fake it all was, but how there was still some reality hidden away in it.

In the show they were watching, the people had to pick the person they liked the most. The winner from the challenge earlier in the episode got first pick, then second and third place, then the rest paired up with whoever was left. Apparently, they were supposed to pick someone they were in "love" with, but some people's lover was already taken. That was the weekly dose of drama for the night. 

The game they played was somewhere along the lines of what they thought when they first met the person. Each contestant was hooked up to a heart monitor and a thing that monitored how much they sweat. If their hands started to sweat and their heart rate slowed or picked up they were lying. If they were calm and honest, they won the game.

Some of the comments were really sweet. Girls getting butterflies when they first saw the boys. Boys worrying the girls wouldn't like them on their dates. A few lied, some lying to joke around, others lying just because they were ashamed of the truth. Sadly, a couple Lukas and Philip both hated won. That was when they decided they had watched enough T.V. for one night. 

Philip was tucked beneath their bedsheets in minutes while Lukas was still tugging off his clothes. His face was half buried in the pillow, his hair splayed out across it. His head was the only thing showing, his neck down covered up by the several blankets that covered the bed. 

"Ever notice how there aren't any gay couples?" Lukas asked, pulling the sheets back and climbing in, curling up next to Philip. He pulled the boy into his chest, kissing his cheek. 

Philip hummed for a moment, thinking before nodding. "It's funny considering that most of the gay people at my college are as dramatic as they get."

"Rose is dating a theater gay." Lukas mumbled, kissing his ear. "The girl is really sweet but God-"

"Does she like Hamilton?"

"Yeah." Lukas grinned. Philip was known at his school for passionately hating the musical. In fact, it was rare Philip liked any musical. 

"Of course she does." Philip rolled over and faced Lukas, hooking his leg on his hip. He pulled him down into a kiss. "Lets play that game." He mumbled.

Lukas made a face. "What game?" 

"The one they were playing." His fingertips were gentle as they traced patterns on Lukas' chest. "It wasn't much of a game, but I wanna know. I mean, did you hate me?" He shoved Lukas playfully. "Was I a freak?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, that was years ago. I thought we were over that."

"Mm." Philip rolled onto his back. "I'm thinking about getting "freak" written on my tombstone. What do you think?"

Lukas shoved his head away. "Asshole." 

"Really, though, what did you think of me?" He leaned back some. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

Lukas smiled some, biting his lip. "I don't know. I mean I saw you and everything just kinda... shifted? I mean, I had crushes on boys before but I just ignored it. Wrote it off and shit." Lukas pulled Philip closer. "But you were just so cute, I couldn't resist."

"Mhm." Philip kissed him. "That sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah?" Lukas kissed his knuckles. "So does being married to you-" He intertwined their fingers. "And here we are."

"God, do you ever stop being a sap?" 

"I gotta make up for lost time." Lukas kissed him again. "Do you blame me? I mean, come on, I spent so much time hating myself for it. It's nice... loving it."

"This got too deep." Philip laughed.

"Agreed." Lukas looked down at Philip. "But I did like you. I always hoped you would like bump into me like in the movies so I had a reason to talk to you." 

"Yeah?" Philip smiled and he was beautiful. Lukas swore he fell in love all over again each time Philip smiled. 

"Wanna know a secret?" 

"Mhm."

"I..." Lukas took a deep breath. "I kinda... planned our first meeting. It wasn't too creepy-"

"What?!" 

"In my defense," Lukas began. "I was just figuring out that gay thoughts meant I was gay. So it's weird-" He took a deep breath. "I had noticed that you walked up to the gas station every day so I just... waited for you to go one day and I followed you."

Philip stared at him. "You're kidding."

Lukas laughed. "No. I um... I needed an excuse to talk to you so I walked up and asked about your camera."

"So... you planned us meeting?" Philip asked. "All of it."

"Yep." Lukas cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb against his cheek bone. "I was too scared to actually talk to you." He kissed his forehead. "What did you think of me?"

"I thought you were hot." Philip mumbled. "Like... motorcycle hot guy. But also douche bag hot guy. When I saw you in the halls I figured you were... one of those fuck boys-"

"Oh my god." Lukas groaned. "I was not!"

"I thought you were a rich asshole, but that stayed the same a few weeks into us hanging out." Philip grinned, laughing when Lukas slapped his chest. "I liked you, though. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You were my type. And this sounds dumb and sappy but when you looked at me... I could've sworn that you felt something." Philip played with his hand. "That's why I kissed you." 

"I'm glad you did." Lukas whispered. "And I'm glad you gave me a second chance-"

"And a third and a fourth-" Philip grinned. "Probably a fifth chance too."

"I get it, I made mistakes." Lukas pressed their foreheads together. "But I made it up to you, right?"

Philip looked down at his wedding ring, nodding. "Right."


End file.
